Family
by windscryer
Summary: When Rodney gets a message from home about a death that hits him harder than some might expect, his team rallies around him and helps him see that life goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Category:** Gen, Team with just a hint of McKay centricity

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex, Jeannie McKay, and Rodney McKay

**Spoilers:** Um . . . vague ones for McKay and Mrs. Miller and The Tao of Rodney I guess.

**Rating:** Well there is death so . . . T I guess?

**Warnings:** You'll either cry, laugh your butt off, or roll your eyes. Or possibly a combination thereof.

**Dedication:** To beloved kittypets everywhere.

**Summary: **When Rodney gets a message from home about a death that hits him harder than some might expect, his team rallies around him and helps him see that life goes on.

* * *

Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla stood down in the Gatrium, dressed in full gear and waiting for the last member of their team to finish his impromptu meeting with Elizabeth. They were supposed to have left on their mission already but Elizabeth has insisted that it wouldn't take long.

Twenty minutes later and they were still standing here.

Sheppard had been annoyed as the time ran on, but now he glanced up at the window to Elizabeth's office and his frustration immediately vanished. Something was wrong.

Rodney sat in the chair in front of Elizabeth's desk, his head down, his shoulders slumped as he listened silently to whatever Elizabeth was saying. The real kicker came when Sheppard saw Rodney wipe surreptitiously at his eyes with the Kleenex offered to him.

Oh man. This was really bad.

Sheppard stood as Elizabeth came around the desk and paused to rest a hand on Rodney's shoulder. He nodded at whatever she said, then dropped his face into his hands and hunched over.

Turning to his two remaining teammates he said, "I have a feeling our mission's just been rescheduled."

They looked at him in question, but Elizabeth coming down the stairs distracted them from asking any questions of him. She'd be the better one to ask anyway it appeared.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but Rodney's not going to be accompanying you today."

"What has happened?" Teyla asked, voice full of concern.

"A message came through for Rodney this morning. I'll leave it to him to give details if he so desires. He won't be available for the mission, however. If you'd like to pick someone else to go with you we'll reschedule your departure for this afternoon."

Sheppard shook his head. He didn't want to take another geek and he had no intention of letting Rodney deal with whatever had happened alone. "How long will we be off the rotation?" was all he asked.

A tiny smile of understanding curled one corner of Elizabeth's mouth and she nodded without argument.

Then it faded. "I've granted him some leave to return to Earth. He said he'll be ready to go in about an hour and he expects to be gone for three days."

"Request permission-"

"Granted," she said before he could finish. She'd already begun mentally shifting things to account for the loss of her primary team when she saw Rodney's reaction to the news.

They turned to leave and Elizabeth stopped them.

"Colonel?"

He half turned back and she shook her head, rethinking the necessity of saying something. There had been a time when perhaps it would have been required. Not anymore. Not for these four.

"Travel safely."

He nodded and they headed out to be ready to leave for Earth in an hour.

o.o

On John's orders not a word was said to Rodney about who would be flying him back so when the physicist showed up in the Jumper Bay to find his teammates waiting he stopped, brief confusion flitting across his face before it was replaced by a scowl.

John met the blue gaze squarely.

"If you're as smart as you claim to be, you won't waste time arguing."

A slight flush rose in Rodney's face, then his whole posture and expression unexpectedly sagged and he dropped his gaze to the floor. Without a word he resettled his grip on his bag and continued up the ramp, taking his usual seat at the co-pilot's station.

Teyla glanced at Shep who blew out a breath quietly and ran a hand through his hair with a grimace. She cocked her head inquiringly but he just shook his head and waved her in.

Everyone took their seats and the next thirty minutes were filled with only the sounds required to traverse the stars separating the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies via the 'Gate bridge.

Sheppard almost wished it was longer so he could try to talk to Rodney, but from the closed expression on the other man's face perhaps now wasn't the time.

They docked in the SGC's version of a Jumper Bay and climbed out.

Sam was waiting for them and surprised them all when she greeted Rodney with a soft, "I'm sorry," and a hug. He was stiff for a second, then he relaxed and returned the hug.

"Thanks," he said just as softly.

When they pulled apart she sniffed and cleared her throat, then handed him a manila envelope.

"I went ahead and had arrangements made to get you all to Canada and copied Jeanie on the times. She'll be waiting to pick you up."

This seemed to overwhelm Rodney and he turned away and started walking quickly for the door.

Sam glanced at Sheppard who gave her a smile of gratitude before he followed his friend, Teyla and Ronon on his heels.

o.o

They passed through customs at almost midnight and found Jeanie anxiously scanning the crowds for them. When she spotted Ronon's tall and very easily recognizable form she started forward to meet them, smiling at Rodney as brother and sister met in a teary hug.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured.

"She didn't suffer did she?" he whispered in a barely audible voice.

She shook her head. "No. It was quietly in her sleep."

He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face against her shoulder.

He must have mumbled something because Jeanie shushed him and rubbed a hand over his back murmuring, "She was just old, Mer. There wasn't anything you could have done."

There was something else and her tears welled over.

"No. She knew. She knew you loved her."

Finally Rodney pulled back, and wiped at his eyes.

They gave him a moment to pull himself together under the guise of renewing acquaintances, then Jeanie led the way to the parking garage and her car.

The drive home was silent though only uncomfortable because of the very obvious grief Rodney was trying not to show. Not even Teyla had any words of comfort so no one bothered to try.

By now, Sheppard was very curious as to who exactly it was that had passed away. Obviously it wasn't Jeanie's daughter since he doubted she'd be here picking anyone up if it had been. Not to mention it seemed that whoever it was had been closer to Rodney than Jeanie.

This also pretty much left out Rodney's mother. He wasn't aware of any aunts or female cousins that Rodney was particularly close to and that still didn't explain Rodney's connection. He thought there was a single grandmother left that had been mentioned once or twice in fond affection.

His musings carried him all the way to Jeanie's house where she parked her car. She squeezed Rodney's shoulder once more, then got out and led the way up the walk.

Jeanie's husband met them at the door. He gave Rodney a nod which was half-heartedly returned, then they all went inside.

"Do you . . ." Jeanie hesitated. "Do you want to see her?"

Stark denial washed over Rodney's face in a white sheet, then he pushed it aside with a nod and silently followed his sister further into the house.

"Can I get any of you something to drink?" Caleb asked. He looked distinctly uncomfortable with this whole thing.

Sheppard couldn't blame him. It was kind of creeping him out to know there was a dead body in the house. Ironic, he thought, how a silent, natural death left him feeling creepy while he dealt with battle-inflicted death regularly without anything like that. Not that death of any kind didn't bother him, but somehow the one kind bothered him more. It was probably something to do with how often he encountered the one and not the other, a sadly backwards ratio.

When there were no takers, Caleb dropped to the couch and leaned back.

"I have to admit," he said after a moment. "I was a little surprised to find out all of you were coming."

"We're a team," Ronon said in a low warning rumble, as if the other man had said something insulting.

"Well, yeah, but . . . you came _all this way_," he said, glancing heavenward, "because of a _cat_?"

That caused all three of them to turn and look at Caleb in surprise.

"A cat?" Sheppard repeated, remembering at the last second to keep his voice down.

"Yeah." Then Caleb seemed to realize what was going on. "You mean you didn't know?"

The silence and shared looks gave him his answer.

"Wow. How . . . dichotomous."

Three frowns met his assessment and he gave a sort of half smile. "Well you guys are so close that you came without even asking who it was that had died, but you didn't know how close he was to his cat. You have to admit, it's kind of funny."

"Rodney is our friend," Teyla said and her tone clearly stated that was all they needed to know. And that no, it was _not_ funny.

"Uh huh."

Jeanie returned alone.

"I'm sure you're all tired after all the traveling . . . Let me show you your rooms."

"We don't want to impose," Sheppard protested. "We have hotel rooms-"

"Nonsense," Jeanie said, waving it off. "No imposition at all. Besides, I called and canceled your reservations."

That got a few looks of surprise from the Atlanteans and a look of reproach from her husband.

"I'm sure Mer will appreciate having you close. And it's only a few days."

Sheppard gave in with a sigh. It was too late to argue and it would be rude to continue doing so. Besides, she was a McKay. 'Stubborn' didn't begin to describe them.

"Well if you insist," he gave in and she smiled slightly.

"This way."

* * *

Yeah, maybe just a tidge unbelievable that they'd let Rodney go home for his cat's death, but then this is the SGC and they don't always follow the normal rules of the military.

Review, please and thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

See Part One for ratings/warnings/etc.

* * *

Normal routine and time differences had them all up at six despite the long day and little sleep the night before.

All except Rodney, who, Jeanie informed them as she served breakfast, was still asleep.

She got her husband and daughter off to work and school and then rejoined them at the table with a mug of coffee.

"It's really nice of you to be here for Mer," she said, then half smiled. "Not that I'm surprised," she added garnering smiles from the rest of them as they recalled her visit to Atlantis. Her smile faded and she took another sip. "You know he doesn't tell me details of what's going on. Security and all."

They nodded when she glanced up and she continued after a moment.

"I understand that. Really I do. But he sent me an email a couple of months ago and . . ." She shrugged. "I could tell something had happened. Something bad."

Now she looked up again.

"I don't need details. I probably don't want them honestly, I just . . . How bad was it?"

Sheppard knew exactly what she was referring to and thought about lying to reassure her, but decided not to. She deserved more than that.

"It was bad. We almost lost him," he admitted.

She looked down after a moment of shock and exhaled shakily. "I guess I asked for that."

"We almost lost him," Sheppard repeated. "But we didn't."

"Not this time," she said softly. Teyla reached out a hand and Jeanie waved it away. "I'm sorry. I know it's his choice and he loves it and he belongs there and he's needed and all that I just . . ."

"It's hard not knowing," Ronon said.

Jeanie looked up in surprise, then nodded. "It's very hard." Then she smiled as she wiped at her tears with the Kleenex Teyla had retrieved.

"But knowing all of you are there, watching out for him. It helps." She took another breath, then continued, her voice steadier. "I don't know if I made it clear while I was . . . visiting . . . you guys so I wanted to repeat it now: Thank you for taking care of him."

"It is an honor to work with your brother," Teyla said sincerely.

"Not that we tell him that too often," Sheppard reassured her. "You know how big that ego of his is."

"Well he does deserve some of it," Jeanie pointed out.

Sheppard shrugged. "Most of it," he agreed. "But as his team it's our job to make sure it doesn't get too big."

She smiled again, then the sound of a door opening and closing caught everyone's attention and she rose and disappeared into the hallway.

She returned a few minutes later, alone still.

"He said he's going to take a shower before he makes an appearance."

Sheppard had thought about the circumstances that brought them here now and decided that while Rodney was preoccupied and elsewhere, now what the best time to get some information.

"How long did he have . . ." He trailed off to prompt Jeanie.

"Trixie."

Sheppard arched an eyebrow and even Teyla looked surprised.

"Trixie?" Ronon repeated. He wasn't an expert on human culture by any means but even he could tell that the name somehow seemed out of character for the scientist to use even for a pet.

Jeanie just nodded. "It's short for Beatrix, the name of our paternal grandmother. She was the one who gave him the little fluff ball when he graduated that summer with his doctorate in astrophysics. She was one of the only people he genuinely liked in our family. When Grammy Bea died a year later he came to the funeral with Trixie in his arms and boy they made a pair. The two of them were inseparable from the first day they met until he went to Antarctica." Tears welled up but she sniffed to keep them from falling.

"He would have taken her with him but she'd hadn't done too well with the Russian winters when he was assigned there and she was getting old. We still weren't talking then so he left her with a neighbor. He did the same thing when he left for Atlantis. She came here after I went there." She smiled and laughed a little. "That was how I knew he'd really forgiven me. He didn't trust just anyone to look after his beloved Trixie." She sniffed and took a sip of coffee to fortify herself. "Until he met you she was his best and only real friend," she said, meeting Sheppard's eyes.

Then she blew out a breath and looked away. "I don't know if you guys want to—I'm sure he'd understand if you don't—but . . . there's going to be a funeral this afternoon and-"

"We'll be there," Sheppard said. Teyla and Ronon both nodded they're agreement and she smiled and leaned back, relaxing now that the matter was settled.

"Thank you."

"What time is it at?"

"One o'clock."

Sheppard glanced at his watch, then back at Jeanie. "In the meantime, can we borrow a car and get directions to the, uh, cemetery? Just in case we're not back in time," he explained at her questioning look.

She looked surprised, but agreed readily enough, handing over the keys.

"Thanks."

Teyla and Ronon both followed him without question to the car.

"I am not familiar with the customs of your people in this situation," Teyla admitted as she buckled her seat belt.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really familiar with them either. My pets were mostly goldfish and that's nothing more elaborate or complex than flushing them down the toilet."

Ronon arched an eyebrow and shared a look with Teyla who shrugged. She'd long ago learned not to ask questions in certain cases.

"Then what are we doing?" the big Setedan asked.

"We're going to break some rules."

Now Teyla arched an eyebrow while Ronon grinned and settled more comfortably in his seat.

"Cool," he said, using one of the expressions he'd picked up from his Earth friends.

John smiled. "Exactly."

* * *

Review, please and thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

See Part One for ratings/warning/etc.

* * *

Rodney finally made his public appearance at almost noon. He was dressed in a somber black suit, not his usual style, but appropriate for the occasion.

Jeanie was also dressed for the occasion in a black dress and she gave him a brief hug, but didn't linger knowing it was only likely to set him off again.

Instead she smoothed his lapel and gave him a squeeze on his shoulder.

"Where . . ." he asked looking around.

"They'll be meeting us at the cemetery," she said. He seemed a little surprised to find out they'd be coming at all, but then it faded and he smiled slightly. He didn't deserve friends like them.

Then he nodded and went to retrieve the box that held the remains of his beloved friend of over a decade.

"I'm ready."

o.o

They arrived with two minutes to spare before the small ceremony began and Rodney blinked in surprise.

Teyla wore a dress that Rodney had only seen once before when the Athosian had said goodbye to her old friend in Atlantis. It seemed a little bright for the occasion, but he knew what it meant and was touched by the gesture.

Ronon was wearing his dark leathers and Sheppard was in his formal dress blues—another shock for the physicist but mostly because he wasn't aware Sheppard had brought them along.

They joined the group—which only consisted of Rodney and Jeanie actually. No one said anything about the tiny ivory casket that sat next to the open hole in the ground. Not that Ronon and Teyla would have necessarily known it was odd, and Sheppard certainly had more tact than that, but Rodney appreciated it anyway.

Frankly he'd been surprised by all the trouble Jeanie had gone to, but she'd simply told him that as loyal and loving a friend as Trixie deserved a proper memorial.

He hadn't replied because he probably would have started crying.

The service was short and sweet. Jeanie offered a touching eulogy for the departed feline and then added a daisy to the arrangement already on the casket. Teyla offered a nod of respect and said something that sounded like a prayer of some sort in the old Athosian language. Sheppard came to attention and offered a crisp salute.

Ronon surprised them all when he dropped to one knee and in the same smooth motion drew a blade concealed under his long duster at his waist, stabbing it into the ground. He bowed his head and said something in a guttural language, then withdrew the blade and stood, finishing the gesture with a deep bow, the handle of his knife clasped between his hands in front of his face.

Jeanie blinked and met Sheppard's gaze. He jerked his head towards the cars and she nodded. She, Teyla, and Ronon left then while Sheppard came to stand by his best friend.

"You guys didn't have to come," Rodney said softly.

"Yes, Rodney, we did," Sheppard said just as softly. "I didn't know Trixie. But it's obvious she meant a lot to you. And anyone that likes you as much as Jeanie says she did definitely deserves our respect."

Rodney snorted something that might have been a laugh.

There was nothing else to say right now so Sheppard just clapped him gently on the shoulder. "Jeanie's taking Ronon and Teyla back to her house. I'll be at the car. Take whatever time you need."

Then he left and it was just Rodney and Trixie.

He didn't speak for he didn't know how long. A lump was obstructing his throat and if he'd tried nothing would have come out anyway.

Finally he managed to work past it.

He had so many things he would have liked to say, but there was only one thing he could think of. He hoped she'd understand.

Of course she would, he chided himself. Like her namesake, Trixie had always seemed to understand him. She was a cat and she exhibited all the normal traits of the species, but somehow . . . somehow she was more than that.

She hadn't let him get away with the condescending genius act, unlike most humans he encountered, but then with her he hadn't had to. He'd felt stupid at first talking to her, but he wasn't the kind of person who could _not_ talk for very long and she had actually seemed to listen so he kept it up.

For years she listened to him. And she'd responded.

When he was sad she'd curl up in his lap and demand he pet her as if to say that there were more important things than whatever silly human concern was bothering him—like attending to _her_.

When he was frustrated with the failings of humanity—be it his coworkers' or his own—she'd give him that no-nonsense look and start cleaning herself, agreeing that humans were stupid. When his tirade wound down she'd snuggle up to him and remind him that despite all that they were still worth keeping around. After all, who else would give her treats?

She distracted him with her antics chasing strings and feathers and catnip filled mice that she would not so subtly flick onto the keyboard when he worked too hard. She was always underfoot, twining around his ankles and sleeping curled up on the pillow next to him, purring noisily to remind him that he wasn't alone in this life.

And now she was gone.

"Thank you, Trixie," he said softly. "For everything. Goodbye, my friend."

He laid the rose on the casket and then turned and walked away.

* * *

Review, please and thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

See Part One for ratings/warnings/etc.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house they found that Jeanie had been busy and had put the two alien members of the team to work as well making lunch.

Rodney took a plate and then allowed himself to be shooed back out to sit on a couch.

"So, Rodney," Sheppard said, "tell us about Trixie."

Rodney didn't look like he was really in the mood, but Teyla saw this and jumped in before he could find a way around it.

"Your sister said that she was a gift from your grandmother."

"Yeah." He smiled at the memory despite himself. "She came to my graduation. I was surprised to see her because I didn't think anyone knew, but Grammy Trixie . . . She always knew things she shouldn't have. She was just sitting there in her wheelchair with a big smile on her face and a ball of orange fur in her lap. She wasn't one to beat around the bush. She just told me to hold out my hand and put Trixie into it and said that now that I had my degree the only things I needed were a job and a family. She had no doubt I'd take care of the first and though she wanted to help with the second it was really something I had to do myself. In the meantime I'd best get used to having someone else around. That was what Trixie was for."

Jeanie had come in during the story and she saw where his team was taking this and was more than happy to help.

"Do you remember that time she got all tangled up in the cables and wires behind your TV?"

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes. Two o'clock in the morning and I'm awakened by a yowl like someone's skinning her."

"How'd she get back there?" Ronon asked.

"Chasing a toy mouse she'd knocked back there. Took me almost half an hour to get her out . . ."

Sheppard sat back and smiled in satisfaction.

This probably wasn't what Grammy Bea had intended when she told her grandson to get himself a family, he thought. But somehow, it worked.

* * *

Review, please and thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

See Part One for ratings/warning/etc.

* * *

It was almost midnight when the knock came on Rodney's door.

He groaned and debated ignoring it hoping they'd look elsewhere or give up.

"Open up, McKay!" Sheppard called. "We know you're in there."

Well that was that. Sheppard wasn't going to give up and he more than likely did know Rodney was here.

He climbed out of bed and went to the door, waving it open, his glare already set to stun. He was surprised to see Elizabeth directly in his line of sight and blinked, losing the focus of his anger.

"May we come in?" she asked. "It won't take long."

He swept a glance over his team behind her, noting they each carried a box, and then gave up.

"Sure. Come on in."

Elizabeth smiled her thanks and led the way.

"Where should we put this stuff?" Sheppard asked.

"What is it?" Rodney asked in confusion.

"Stuff," Sheppard responded and got a glare, but didn't back down.

"Wherever," Rodney finally said.

They each set down the box and then went back out and got another one.

"What the . . ." Rodney said as he watched them bring in fifteen medium to large sized boxes.

Finally they seemed to be done, except for Sheppard who left one last time and returned with what looked to be one of the smaller boxes of the lot.

He set it down with a flourish and then Elizabeth began.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there on Earth, Rodney."

"Oh, um . . . that's okay," Rodney said, stealing glances at his teammates.

"And I'm sorry for your loss."

"Um, thank you."

"We got you something," Sheppard said, all but rocking on his heels in anticipation. "Open it."

Rodney looked around at the stacks of boxes. "You got me more than one something and you really didn't have to."

Sheppard waved it off. "The rest of it is all related to this one. And yes we did. Now open it."

With an arched eyebrow Rodney did as ordered and pulled open the flaps of the box. He stared down into the box for a few very long moments, then back up at his team. He looked last at Elizabeth and she grinned.

"But the regulations-"

"You know, it's funny. There isn't _technically_ a regulation against this. And even if there were, as the one in charge of this expedition it's within my power to make exceptions."

Any further protests he might have lodged were cut off by the imperious squeak of a meow from the box.

With a slightly trembling hand he reached in and picked up the little fluff ball, cuddling it against his chest and grinning when a loud purr was the immediate response.

Big green eyes stared back at him above a pink nose and then the petite gray tabby with a white bib planted her tiny paws on Rodney's chest and stretched up to rub her head against his chin. He ran a hand down the kitten's back and the purring grew louder as her spine arched into the stroke.

He chuckled and continued to nuzzle his new furry friend while his team mates watched with smiles. Now this was a side of Rodney McKay you didn't often see.

"Thank you," he finally said, sounding just a little choked up.

"You're welcome," Elizabeth answered for all of them. "Now we'll leave the two of you to get acquainted."

Sheppard was the last to go and he cast one last look at his best friend and smiled.

"Don't stay up too late, McKay," he ordered, momentarily pulling the blue gaze up to his own. "We still have a mission in the morning."

McKay just grinned and then went back to his new roommate.

Sheppard let the door shut and went off to his own quarters, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

I may someday get around to writing a sequel to this. For now though, it's done. Let me know how you feel if you would be so kind. Thanks!

-M


End file.
